


Spider's Web

by xLonelyDreamerx



Series: Live with it [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, F/M, Jessica is a normal girl who will be badass, Jessica's parents didn't die when she was 14, Origins, Other, Panic Attacks, Parallels, Peter is more oblivious than a 12-year-old, Peter is not Spiderman yet, Phillip is a Little Shit, Prequel to Not Your Hero, References to Depression, Suicide, Teen Romance, can be read as standalone fic, dark!Peter(in the future), teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLonelyDreamerx/pseuds/xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: A young Jessica who is still adjusting to her new reality, can't come to grips with the fact her aunt has recently died. She becomes emotionally withdrawn over hiding her grief and tries her best to make things go back to normal.However, a taunt from her bully and few exchanged words with her crush in the cemetery will prove to be quite fateful.





	1. Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Jessica's origins while writing "Not Your Hero" so I thought to give it a try. Since it's a prequel I've changed facts and timelines, however you don't have to have read "Not Your Hero" to enjoy this story.
> 
> I was actually very interested in the idea of Jessica having relationship with Peter so I'm going to explore it in this story. Although, I really shouldn't begin another fic when I haven't even updated my other stories (I'm taking exams and I'm super busy) I couldn't resist.
> 
> Forgive any mistakes I've made. English is not my first language and my dyslexia tries to sabotage me

_September 11 th 1997_

 

_Dear Aunt Judith,_

_~~Something awful is going to happen today.~~ _

_I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but..._

_But here I am at 5:30 in the morning, awake and scared. I keep telling myself it's just that I'm all messed up from the time difference between Italy and here. But that doesn't explain why I feel so scared. So lost._

_The day before yesterday, dad and I were driving back from the airport; I had such a strange feeling. When we turned onto our street I suddenly thought, "Judith is waiting for me at home. I bet she’ll be on the front porch or in the living room looking out the window. She must have missed me so much."_

_I know. That sounds totally crazy._

_But even when I saw the house and the empty front porch I still felt that way. I ran up the steps, reached the door, and knocked with the knocker. And when mom unlocked the door I burst inside and just stood in the hallway listening, expecting to hear you coming down the stairs or perhaps to call me from the den._

_Just then, dad let my suitcase crash down on the floor behind me and sighed a heavy sigh and said, "We're home." And mom laughed before pulling me into a tight hug. And the most horrible feeling I've ever felt in my life came over me. I've never felt so utterly and completely lost._

_Home. I'm home. Why does this word seems to empty?_

_I was born here in Douglas Manor, Queens. I've always lived in this house, always. This is my same old bedroom, with the scorch mark on the floorboards where Hannah and I tried to sneak cigarettes in 9 th grade and nearly choked ourselves. I can look out the window and see the big quince tree Flash and the guys climbed up to crash my birthday slumber party two years ago. This is my bed, my chair, my dresser. _

_But right now everything looks strange to me, as if I don't belong here. It's me that's out of place._

_I was too tired yesterday to go to Orientation._

_Hannah picked up my schedule for me, but I didn't feel like talking to her on the phone. Mom told her that I had jet lag and was sleeping, but she watched me at dinner with a funny look on her face._

_I know exactly what she was trying to do._

_Things have escaladed quickly. Maybe it’s because I had begged so badly to stay with Uncle Charlie in Italy for the summer. By that alone you can tell things are bad._

_Not that I can blame them; after all Charlie hates me and I don’t particularly like him, but going to Italy was the closest escape I got. There, I could pretend you were still here, in the hospital and not under some gravestone in the cemetery._

_Living with Uncle in the Manor you made me wonder whether you also felt as cold as I did. I realized that the bigger the house is, the lonelier you feel._

_Speaking of Charlie, he isn’t doing well either – well, to be fair he hadn’t been well during and after the divorce but now he’s worse; he didn’t speak to me, didn’t lecture me or criticize me in any way._

_Would you believe if I told you the entire summer I stayed with him we didn’t exchange any words?_

_It seems I’m not the only one who doesn’t do well without you._

 

Jessica Jones stopped writing. She stared at the last line she had written and then shook her head, pen hovering over the small book with the blue velvet cover. Then, with a sudden gesture, she lifted her head and threw pen and book at the big bay window, where they bounced off harmlessly and landed on the upholstered window seat. 

It was all so completely ridiculous. 

Since when had she, Jessica Jones, been scared of anything? Since when had she been so depressed? So pathetic? She stood up and angrily thrust her arms into a red silk kimono her mother had bought. She didn't even glance at the elaborate Victorian mirror above the cherrywood dresser; she knew what she would see. Jessica Jones, cool and collected and quiet; the invisible student, the sophomore, the girl who didn’t even exist among the students of Midtown. Who, just now had an unaccustomed scowl on her face and a pinch on her mouth. 

 _A hot bath and some coffee and I'll calm down,_ she thought. The morning ritual of washing and dressing was soothing, and she dawdled over it, sorting through her new things from Bolzano. Once her task was over, she went over the closet and picked an outfit to wear. She chose a purple top and white linen shorts combo that made her look like she hadn’t spent an hour pitying herself. _Pretend to be alright just like I rehearsed_ , she thought, and the mirror showed a girl with a secret smile.

"Jessie! Where are you? You're going to be late for school!" The voice drifted faintly up from below. 

Jessica ran the brush one more time through her long hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. Then she grabbed her backpack and went down the stairs. 

In the kitchen, eleven -year-old Phillip was eating cereal at the kitchen table, and mom was burning something on the stove. Mom was the sort of woman who always looked classic – like an actress from the golden era of Hollywood; she had a round, pale face and the most beautiful pair of eyes. She could be wearing rugs and she would still look beautiful. Jessica landed a peck on her cheek. 

"Good morning, everybody. Sorry I don't have time for breakfast." 

"But Jessica, you can't just go off without eating. You need your protein-" 

"I'll get a doughnut before school," said Jessica briskly. She dropped a kiss on Phillip’s head before messing his hair. He made a disgusted noise but she decided to ignore him and turned to go. 

"But, Jessie-" "And I'll probably go home with Hannah after school, so don't wait dinner. Bye!" 

"Jessica-" 

Jessica was already at the front door. She closed it behind her, cutting off her mother’s distant protests, and stepped out onto the front porch. 

And stopped. 

All the bad feelings of the morning rushed over her again. The anxiety, the fear, and the certainty that something terrible was about to happen. 

Douglas Manor was deserted. The tall houses looked strange and silent, as if they might all be empty inside, like the houses on an abandoned movie set. They looked as if they were empty of people, but full of strange watching things. 

 _I’m completely paranoid,_ thought Jessica and inhaled a deep breath through her nose. Tightening her grip on the backpack, Jessica reopened her eyes and decided to head down on every teen’s personal hell: school.

 

* * *

 

Midtown High School was surrounded by hundreds of students the instant she stepped into the high school parking lot. Everyone was there, crowds she wouldn’t give a second thought, groups of people she didn’t even know, people she hadn’t seen since late June, plus four or five hangers-on who hoped to gain popularity by association. And while she didn’t really know them Jessica felt her stomach twisting with nostalgia which tasted quite bitter.

Soon Hannah found her and before she could even say anything, the other girl pulled her into a warm embrace. And yes, maybe she wasn’t really an affectionate person but Hannah always knew how to bring out the softer side of her; they were non-biological sisters and while she had enjoyed her escape in Bolzano she had missed Hannah terribly – perhaps more than anyone else.

Hannah hadn't grown at all and her curly blond head barely came up to Jessica’s chin as she flung her arms around her. _Wait a minute-curls?_ Thought Jessica and pushed gently the smaller girl back.

"Hannah! What did you do to your hair?"

"Do you like it? I think it makes me look taller." Hannah fluffed up the already fluffy bangs and smiled, her green eyes sparkling with excitement, her little heart-shaped face alight.

Jessica shook her head at her best friend’s insecurities; tomboy or not she would never understand why Hannah felt the need to prove something with her looks when she was already drop dead gorgeous. “Add heels and you won’t have to look up when we talk.”

 “Well, your hair have certainly gotten blacker if that’s possible but you sure haven’t tanned.” Hannah made her quick observation.

“You know I never tan.” Jessica held up her hands for her own inspection. Her skin was always so freaking pale she could pass as a hospital patient or perhaps a corpse. How her mother looked like porcelain doll, she would never know.

The girls headed towards the school building and as they got inside, they went towards the blonde’s locker, still chatting.

 “Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say ‘tranny mess’?”

She frowned a bit, her lips pressed together into a line as she shook her head. “Ah no, that’s over,” Jessica said, after a pause.

As they were passing few lockers Jessica stopped, grabbing Hannah’s arm, she forced her to stop as well. Her brows furrowed in thought as she saw a lot of students surrounding around someone, talking rather loudly and laughing.

“Hold up. What’s going on?” Jessica wondered, not taking her eyes off the sight.

“Patsy Walker.” Hannah said, raising an eyebrow, not particularly interested. “Her show was renewed for another season.” She snorted, rolling her eyes, “As if we didn’t see it coming. Plus, she was a cover in _Seventeen_.”

Patsy had grown at least an inch and was slinkier and more like a _Vogue_ model than ever. Her eyes catch Jessica’s coolly and when she was met with a glare she stepped back, her blue eyes narrowed like a cat's.

 “She’s such a bitch.” She didn’t actually intent on saying it but it escaped from her mouth without realizing.

The corner of Hannah’s mouth lifted into a smile, “Three more years and we can say bye-bye to _Brat_ sy” Hannah nagged her, trying to get her to smile.

Apparently the blond was successful because Jessica chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest as she began walking again, passing the famous TV star and her worshippers. “I just hate how she walks around like she owns everything. She’s always at the top of the class only because of her stupid TV show. There other students – like you – never get the praise and recognition you deserve.”

Hannah shrugged. Jessica had a point but praise wouldn’t get her into medical school any sooner. “You’re wasting your time. I bet in a decade nobody will even remember her.”

“You’re right; there are better things to waste our time on.”

The two girls shared a laugh as they made their way into their first class


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you know that I based Peter Parker based on my childhood memory and the Spiderman Trilogy(because Toby will always be my spiderman)
> 
> The cemetery that is mentioned on this chapter is actually based on the real "Prospect Cemetery" that is located in Queens, NY

_September 11 th 1997_

 

The rest of the day went by easily although it was hard and difficult to believe summer holidays were over; Jessica had been at school only for few hours and she already felt exhausted.

She also couldn’t help but think of Aunt Judith; if she was alive she would have probably called her during reassess. She would start talking all sophisticatedly about life, and friends, and experience and how everything was worthy…

“Jones!”

_Oh God, not this!_

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

“And I’m ignoring you!” she yelled back, walking faster, her grip on her bag getting tighter

“You know what boys? I think it’s time to teach Jones how to respect her superiors!”

Gridding her teeth, she stopped at her tracks and turned around, throwing him one of her infamous glares. “I really hope you don’t mean yourself, Flash!”

Before she could realize what was happening Flash and his friend had cornered her at a wall, with him smiling as if he had won the jackpot. “What if I do, Jones? Don’t tell me you’re gonna cry back to mummy now that auntie is gone.” He laughed and his friends-gorillas patted his back as they shared a laugh.

Her features twisted in a pained snarl. She wanted to recoil in disgust, curl into a ball and throw up; she wanted to escape from their voices, run away and hide, because she wasn't in the mood to deal with Flash.

Feeling trapped Jessica did the first thing her father taught her to do; she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could and made her way to escape, “Fuck you, Thomson!”

She broke into a run, and looking back only once to make sure none of his pests were actually following.

God, she hated him.

She suddenly wished she hadn’t run. She should have stayed back there and given him a piece of herself… but… Judith wouldn’t have wanted this.

However a small voice reminded her that Judith wasn’t there

Jessica felt empty without her

She hadn’t lost just an aunt; she had also lost a friend

Still wrapped in her thoughts, she didn’t see the person in front of her until it was too late. With a groan she bumped into someone – hard.

“Shit!” She cursed as she pulled back and rubbed her arm, knowing it was going to bruise.

 “I’m sorry.” She heard a male voice and her head snapped so fast she was surprised it didn’t made a crack sound; with eyes widely open and lips slightly parted, Jessica stared at Peter freaking Parker.

His brows furrowed and he suddenly looked very concerned, “Did I… eh… hurt you?”

Jessica swallowed hard and shook her head, finding difficult to use her voice. She couldn’t believe her long time crush was standing in front of her and she had nothing to say; her hands were sweating and she was pretty certain she could hear her heart beat faster than normal.

 _Say something, say, something, say something._ She repeated over and over again in her head like a broken record. “I’m Jarcey”

_Fuck_

_He’ll probably think I’m mentally retarded_

“I mean I’m Jersica.”

_Somebody just kill me!_

Peter Parker looked skeptical as he opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by the bell, “Pardon me,” he said and stepped aside before walking away from her.

_WAIT, I can think of another semi-intelligent thing to say, DON'T LEAVE YET!"_

 Jessica closed her eyes and leaned towards the wall.

_God must hate me_

 

Unknown to her, Peter didn’t turn around the corner before he shot her a last glance filled with concern

 

* * *

 

 

By the time she arrived to class it was too late; her teacher had already passed out the history books and was writing something on the board.

“Miss Jones, are you aware you’re fifteen minutes in class?”

 If Jessica hated something more than school, it was the teachers who had nothing better to do with their lives other than terrorize their own students. “Yes, sir”

For a second she though he would tell her to sit down but instead the scowl remained on his face and asked the reason she was late. “Care to share the reason with us?”

“Somebody told me to go to hell and I couldn't find it at first until now.” She raised an eyebrow, challenging to continue further, but with a sigh he dropped it and made a gesture with his hand.

He ordered her to take a seat and Jessica sat down at the only empty desk in the back of the class after she took mechanically the history book and wrote her name inside.

After the small break, her teacher continued talking about rules and what kind of behavior they should have for the rest of the year which Jessica found boring in less than five minutes. History was always the same; there was poverty, then hunger and finally war, and then on repeat all over again:  a never ending circle.

Judith always knew how to help her with her struggle with homework. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she remembered her aunt renting war movies based on real life events and then making her own diagram with dates to sort things out.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her phone buzzing silently on her pocket.

Tucking a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear Jessica glanced at her teacher to make sure he wasn’t watching eher. Taking her phone out, she saw a text message from Hannah.

 

_Twinkle Puff Parker is staring at you._

_–Hannah_

 

Jessica rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname her friend had come up with and pulled her cell phone back to her pocket before she peeked at him from the corner of her eye, only to see that he was indeed staring at her from across the room.

For a second she thought he might be sending subtle signals through his eyes but then she realized how stupid it was; Peter liked pretty girls like Watson or Stacy who had shiny hair, painted nails, and wore cute skirts. Plus, she just noticed he actually looked really, really mad, as if he was about to burn down her house. So with a small frown Jessica tried to ignore him, and went back to doodling.

 

* * *

 

After a long day at school, Jessica headed to the cemetery. It was a fairly long walk, ten minutes by car and half an hour on foot, but lately it had become familiar to Jessica. She crossed over the Bridge and climbed up the hill, past the ruined church, then down into the little valley below.

This part of the cemetery was well-kept; it was the old section that was allowed to run slightly wild. Here, the grass was neatly trimmed, and bouquets of flowers made splashes of bright color. Jessica sat down by the big marble headstone with «Judith Maxwell» carved into the front.

"Hi, Judith" she whispered. She leaned over to place a red rose she'd picked along the way in front of the marker. Then she curled her legs under her and just sat, before she pulled out her diary and wrote.

_Dear Aunt Judith,_

_I made it through the day, and it was surprisingly easier – not painless – just easier. Hannah helped me to catch up with everything I lost over the summer and I realize once again how much I’ve actually missed her and her lively personality. However, no matter how much I tried to pretend it was just another school day I couldn’t help but think how you won’t be there to ask me about my day, my silly classmates and the noisy teachers._

_Speaking of which, you won’t believe what happened today._  
After another round with Flash (the first one for this year), Peter Parker and I collided on the hallway, out of the men’s room (no, I wasn’t doing anything. It was just my luck to talk to him for the first time right out of the most charming place in the world).  
  


_The bad side of this occurrence is how I embarrassed myself by even introducing myself wrongly (seriously who does that?). And while I remember promising you to step forward and ‘get out of my shell’ I think it’s safe to admit that even if I’ve found some tiny courage inside me, there’s absolutely no way I can say anything good enough to impress him now._

_I know you said I had nothing to be afraid of, but I’m 98% certain he likes one of our classmates: Mary Watson .I can’t blame him for that… Mary is truly more beautiful that I could possibly ever be (and that’s not insecurity, it is called self-awareness)._

_Plus, let’s not forget to mention I’m not good at approaching people. What the hell would I tell him: Hi, I’m Jessica and I’ve had a crash on you since 8 h grade but if you don’t like me we might as well become friends because I think you need one._

_Yeah, that’s not gonna happen as long as I’m breathing._

_I made a promise to you but also to myself that I’ll stop mopping around just because you’re ~~dead~~ gone. However, talking to a long time crush and even consider starting a romantic relationship is too much for me. _

_While I was at school today, many people (mostly teachers) asked me how I was. If only you could see the look on their faces: Poor Jessica who lost her dearest aunt. The funny thing is they don’t even care about whatever answer I give them as long as they have clean conscious that they **asked** , they pretended to **care**. They were good people for one day and that’s one step closer to heaven._

_I hate being ‘the poor girl who lost her aunt’, I would much rather go back to being known as ‘the girl who glares a lot’ but high school is always about the labels, you just can’t escape them._

Jessica suddenly stopped writing when she heard a high pitched squeal, looking up she blinked a couple of times to make sure what she was seeing was real.

On top of her aunt’s tombstone, there was a bird. Her eyes became fixated on the thing that unfolded in front of her. It’s face resembling that of a strange but kind of cute looking rat. It stared back at Jessica with odd blue eyes, its slick and glossy-leather wings spreading apart like that of a demon straight from the bowels of Hell itself.

 _Since when did birds have blue eyes?_ Jessica wondered, feeling numbly before she shook her head, wondering something more important. _Why do I even care?_

Setting down her journal, she looked up and saw it staring at her quite intensely. “Okay... Um… hi?” _On scale of 1 to 10 to being a real freak I’m dangerously close to reach 9_ However, a cold shiver ran down her spine when the thing kept looking at her fixedly without doing anything else.

In the cemetery everything was quiet (which should be expected), a light breeze was moving back and forth few fallen strands and after few seconds later Jessica broke the silence with a small murmur. “Not scary at all.” she stated nervously to herself as if she noticed for the first time how isolating the cemetery was.

Jessica looked around, feeling off about being in the spooky graveyard as the odd bird started making loud bone - chilling noises. Taking her leather jacket off, she walked over timidly and shook it. “Shoo!” The bird fluttered its wigs and flew away, making her heart beat with pride. “I thought so.”

However the smug look vanished from her face when she turned around and saw the bird sitting on top of another gravestone across her.  _What the-_ Her eyes widened as another bird sounded from somewhere nearby, and then another, and another… _It called for backup!_

Picking up her schoolbag, Jessica backed off slowly, completely freaked out by all these birds and their sounds. She could feel her heart pounding hard and she didn’t dare to look back when she finally started running.

When there was good-enough-for-her distance she slowed down and panted since she was out of breath. However, she didn’t notice a thick tree root and after tripping over it she fell down with a thud.

“Are you okay?”  She gasped and looked up startled as soon as she saw Peter Parker suddenly in front of her, his expression was one mixed between anxiety and concern. _Holy fucking shit!_

Jessica got up and glanced nervously behind her before she looked at him with accuse eyes, “Where you…” She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself “Where you following me?”

“No, I… um… I saw you fall.”

“And you just happened to be hanging out in the cemetery.” she stated suspiciously, not really believing him.

Peter shrugged, rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner, “I was passing by and saw from the gates someone running. So, I thought I should check it.”

Her eyes softened and guilt immediately kicked in, “I’m sorry. It’s the place, it makes me jumpy and weird.” she tried to explain hopelessly as she shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed at the thought he would even care enough to follow her. “And back there…” she pointed with her finger, “…there was a bird and then more birds, and let’s not talk about these statues; at first glance they’re beautiful angels and then the longer you stare at them the creepier they become...” Jessica shut her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself, when she realized how she ridiculous sounded. She reopened them, only to see him looking at her with amusement as he kept on hearing her babbling. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“I’m Peter Parker,” he introduced himself with an easy smile

“I know,” After all, she had been doodling his name on her notebooks for ages

“Oh have we met?” he asked tentatively.

“Kind of…” She may or may not have totally been incapable of forming two shitty words in front of him, but they had kind of met. She may or may not have been watching him from afar as he was totally unaware of her freaking existence until today. But being all stalker on him totally counted, right? And she did try to talk to him just few hours ago.

“Oh right!” He suddenly exclaimed, “outside of the boy’s bathroom!”

“I was just passing by, I-I mean I wasn’t doing anything or…” she stuttered a little and nodded at that, flashing slightly at the seemingly first impression she had given him

“Of course, and we _do_ share some classes.” He remembered, when out of blue his eyes catch something. Eyeing her a little, Peter saw a leaf matted into Jessica’s hair and he slowly pulled it off carefully, without hurting her.

“Thanks”

For few minutes they stood in an awkward silence and Jessica wondered whether she should be the first one to make a move to leave.

Peter sifted uncomfortably, “Look, I-I heard what happened this morning with Flash and you shouldn’t… well, he’s a real class A-jerk so you shouldn’t let him bother you.”

She couldn’t help clenching her fists at the memory of that pig telling her he should teach her a lesson about respecting her «superiors». “He’s a fucking repressed dickhead retard.”

Peter blinked, seemingly a bit uncomfortable with the assertion, or at least the way she worded it. “I, uh – okay,” he managed to say. “I wouldn’t put it in those words exactly but… I heard what happened to your aunt…” He began, the words he wanted to say seemed to have a hard time forming

Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand. He probably heard it from one of their classmates who must have heard it from one of her teachers. Jessica had tried to convince her mother not to inform the school but Judith’s funeral had taken place on a school day and it was inevitable. She knew the teachers would gossip but she had been hoping it would have died after the summer.

She broke out of her thoughts and her attentions returned back to Peter who was still trying to talk.

“I wanted to say that I felt really bad for you because I also-“

“You-you what?” Jessica looked at him wide eyed, feeling anger forming inside her upon hearing his words.

She was suck an idiot to think even for more than one second he would- would actually-

This was not how she saw this going

These were certainly not the words she had wanted to hear coming out of Peter’s mouth.

Meanwhile, unaware of her inner turmoil, Peter continued trying to explain himself, “I feel bad for you because-“

She could almost hear her heart breaking

“You feel bad for me?” she repeated mockingly, “You pity me?” A humorless laugh escaped from her mouth. “I can’t believe for one second I actually thought you were being a genuinely decent human being!”

His jaw dropped as if her words shocked him

_No more than me, buddy_

He raised his hands as if in surrender and tried to explain, “No, no, no, there’s a misunderstanding I didn’t-“

“Oh I know exactly what you did!” She interrupted, “You came here to _pity_ me.” She took a couple of steps backwards, feeling for the first time something else other than the familiar warm, fuzzy feeling of attraction; disgust

“You think you’re so different don’t you?” She snarled furiously, shaking her head. “Well, guess what? You’re not; you’re just like the rest of them!” She spat, picking up her back from the ground. “And if anyone is feeling sorry for someone that’s me for wasting my time with you!”

 

Peter started protesting but she ignored him as she pushed him aside in order to go to the gates.

 

As she continued walking, the voice of Peter Parker could be heard from afar, claiming he hadn’t meant it the way he did but Jessica ignored him; she didn’t need another Flash in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter give me a kudo and let me know your thoughts down below!  
> Your thoughts are precious!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chaper. If you did, leave kudos and tell me your thoughts (your opinion is precious)


End file.
